Destins croisés
by FleurCannibale
Summary: A Narnia il y a des prophéties,elles sont censées prévoir la destinée de Narnia mais il y a des choses que personne ne peut prévoir... CX/SP
1. Prologue

Destins croisés

Susan était dans le jardin de son pensionnat,assise sous un arbre elle lisait un livre. Lisait ou relisait ? Elle ne savait pas,tout ce qui concernait sa vie en Angleterre lui échappait.

Elle avait l'impression d'être la spectatrice de sa propre existence. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien sauf à une chose :retourner à Narnia pour revoir Caspian.

La première fois qu'elle avait dut revenir en Angleterre elle avait réussi à se résonner et à reprendre une vie normale mais il était plus facile de renoncer à la royauté qu'au fougueux prince Telmarin dont elle était amoureuse.

Elle avait tout d'abord lutté contre ses sentiments,sachant qu'Aslan pourrait la renvoyer dans son monde une fois la guerre terminée et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Par contre Susan n'avait pas réussi à refouler son amour Caspian.

L'ancienne reine était donc là,sous cet arbre à penser à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revoir.

Elle se dirigeait vers son pensionnat lorsqu'une douleur inconnue et inexplicable la submergea.

Ses poumons la brûlaient et elle avait l'impression que des épées lui transperçaient le corps. Elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait près d'elle , espérant que la douleur finirait par s'atténuer.

Mais la souffrance était de plus en plus forte,sa tête lui pesait et elle se sentait comme enveloppée par le brouillard et happée par une force invisible.

Elle entendit des voix ,floues, comme si elle avait du coton dans les oreilles. On criait ,appelait à l'aide puis ce fut le trou noir.

Susan ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle,ébahie. Elle était à Narnia !

Elle reconnaissait le château de Caspian mais vérifia tout de même que les meubles étaient toujours les mêmes pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas parie depuis trop longtemps.

Rien n'avait changé,en tout cas rien d'important,il n'y avait donc pas un grand décalage avec sa dernière visite.

Susan soupira de soulagement ayant du mal à croire que son vœu le plus cher avait été exaucé.

Elle se retourna et découvrit qu'Aslan était derrière elle. Folle de joie et de gratitude Susan sauta au cou du grand lion.

_Merci. Merci Aslan. Si vous saviez combien j'ai rêvé de ce moment !

Susan enfouit son visage dans sa crinière mais Aslan ne réagissait pas alors elle s'écarta légérement de lui et croisa son regard peiné.

_Reine Susan,lui dit-il doucement,je suis vraiment désolé.

Susan resta quelques instants ,choquée, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

Pourquoi était-il désolé alors que son rêve venait de se réalisait ?

Soudain des cris retentirent dans la cour du château.

Susan se figea,elle avait déjà entendu ces voix,c'était juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et ne soit transporté à Narnia.

Elle lança un regard surpris et interrogatif à Aslan qui baissa la tête.

Devant le mutisme du lion Susan s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour voir les hommes qui criaient toujours,demandant qu'on leur vienne en aide.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti avant de perdre connaissance n'était rien comparée à celle que ce triste spectacle provoquait en elle.

Elle se précipita hors du château en criant.

_Caspian !


	2. Retrouvailles sanglantes

_Dans le chapitre un je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas C. et que donc Narnia n'étais pas à moi,enfin vous l'avez surement deviné !(ça m'étonnerait que C. poste de l'au-de-là^^)_

LoVeSway je suis contente que ma fic te donne envie de voir Narnia,je suis sûre que ça te plaira !

Merci missgege93 pour ta review,voici la suite !

Caspian gisait sur une civière de fortune que portaient ses hommes.

Le pauvre roi était gravement blessé,plusieurs plaies couvraient son torse et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Pourtant lorsqu'il entendit Susan crier son nom il ouvrit les yeux et son visage s'éclaira dès qu'elle fut près de lui.

Susan s'agenouilla à côté de la civière et lui prit la main tandis que des médecins accouraient pour soigner le prince.

Lorsque Susan les vit arriver elle fut surprise,ne comprenant pas quelle pouvait être leur utilité.

_Que faîtes-vous ?Il faut aller chercher l'essence de fleur de feu !

L'homme regarda la reine de l'ancien temps avec stupeur puis reprit ses esprits.

_La potion ne marche plus majesté ,lui dit-il

Susan eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur et regarda Caspian les yeux embués.

Celui-ci leva le bras avec difficulté et essuya les yeux de la douce reine avant que les larmes ne 'en échappent.

Susan frotta sa joue contre sa paume puis l'embrassa tandis que les médecins continuaient d'inspecter les blessures de Caspian.

Il appela une servante et les hommes qui avaient amenés le blessé et s'étaient reculés.

_Préparez des bandages et de quoi le désinfecter,vous monterez tout ça dans sa chambre, ordonna-t-il à la servante puis il se tourna vers les hommes,il faut l'emmener,je ne peut pas le soigner ici.

La domestique partit dans le château chercher ce que lui avait demandé le médecin et les hommes s'approchèrent de la civière de Caspian.

Susan s'écarta à contrecœur pour les laisser faire et ils soulevèrent la civière.

Caspian serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement et Susan porta sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

Caspian fut transporté jusqu'à son lit et Susan s'assit à son chevet,lui reprenant la main.

_Majesté je suis désolé mais il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez,dit le médecin en se tournant vers Susan.

_Non !Je…,Caspian ne put finir sa phrase et grimaça de douleur .

Susan se pencha sur lui et lui carressa tendrement la joue pour l'apaiser.

_Shut…Calmez-vous,je reste ici ,lui murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers le médecin et lui lança un regard de dé-ci ne broncha pas et recommença à soigner son roi.

Caspian se détendit légérement et plongea dans les yeux bleu ciel de Susan.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps ce moment dura mais il ne prit fin que lorsque le médecin toussota pour leur signifier qu'il avait fini.

A cet instant Aslan se matérialisa à côté d'eux.

_Reine Susan il faut que vous veniez avec moi j'ai à vous parler,dit-il à cette dernière.

_Je reste ici !,protesta-t-elle

_Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et ce que j'ai à vous dire est important.

Susan regarda Caspian,hésitante,celui-ci hocha légérement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Elle soupira puis l'embrassa avant de se tourner vers Aslan.

_C'est d'accord.

_Je vais vous demandez de sortir et d'attendre quelques faut déjà que je m'entretiennes avec le roi Caspian.

Susan acquiesça puis sortit après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Caspian.


	3. Découverte surprenante

Réponse aux reviews :

akasha54 :Je suis désolé je n'ai vu ta review qu'après avoir posté le chapitre 2 donc je n'ai pas répondu à ta review.

Je te remercie donc maintenant ;)

LoVeSway :C'est vrai que tes théories sont parfois délirantes, tu vois des tueurs à gages et des suicides où il n'y a que des rendez-vous entre amis et des déclarations d'amour XD Enfin j'adore tes théories, elles me font bien rire ! ;)

Euh…Pour Caspian il est dans un sal état en fait :s

Quant à Aslan tu vas voir ce qu'il veut dire à Susan dans ce chapitre ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Le lion sortit de la chambre plus tard et trouva Susan assise par terre,ses bras enserrant ses genoux.

Ses yeux étaient embués et elle essayait visiblement de retenir ses larmes.

Le lion s'approcha d'elle et frotta son museau contre sa joue.

Ce geste fit céder la jeune fille et elle éclata en sanglots en se serrant contre le pelage du lion.

_Je suis désolé mon enfant. Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ainsi.

Susan réprima ses sanglots et réussit à retrouver son calme.

_Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'essence de fleur de feu n'a-t-elle plus d'effet ?

Le lion poussa un lourd soupire.

_Comme je viens de le dire cela n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi.

_Comment ça ?

_Il y a de nombreuses prophéties à Narnia, c'est d'ailleurs l'une d'elle qui t'as fait venir ici pour la première fois. La destinée de Narnia est écrite depuis bien longtemps, tout ce qui s'y passe est prévu. C'est la magie qui a tracé ce destin et ils dépendent l'un de l'autre.

_Et le destin a été brisé ? C'est parce que je suis ici ? Vous aviez dit que je ne reviendrez pas à Narnia, mon destin était de rester en Angleterre.

Le grand lion hocha doucement la tête puis soupira de nouveau.

_Tu as en partie raison mon enfant,le fil de la destinée a été brisé mais ton retour n'en est pas la cause mais la conséquence.

_Mais alors quel est l'événement qui l'a brisé ?

Aslan baissa la tête puis regarda Susan dans les yeux.

_Cela s'est produit durant ton second séjour à Narnia, qui lui faisait partie de ta destinée. Ce qui a tout déclanché est le fait que Caspian et toi soyez tombé amoureux 'un de l'autre.

_Nous ne devions pas nous rencontrer ?

_Si mais pas vous aimer. Vous aviez chacun une destinée bien différente pourtant lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés vos âmes se sont liées et par conséquent vos destins. Ton retour en Angleterre t'aurait fait du mal mais tu t'en serais remise et ne te serais pas autant isolée. Tu serais sorti et…

Aslan s'arrêta visiblement peiné.

_Et ? Que se serait-il passé ?

Le grand lion lança un regard désolé à Susan et reprit.

_Un homme aurait abusé de toi. Après ça tu aurais perdu ta foi en moi et en la magie de Narnia.

Susan le regarda choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

_Si mon destin était aussi tragique pourquoi m'avoir renvoyé en Angleterre ?

_Parce que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer une destinée, ma magie dépend de celle de Narnia et donc de son destin.

_Mais pourtant il a été brisé.

_Par l'amour qui t'uni à Caspian. Son destin était de partir en croisades puis de se marier avec la fille du roi de l'empire voisin et aurait eu un fils. Après ton départ il était désespéré, il n'a donc pas fait de croisades ni épouser cette princesse ce qui a provoqué une guerre.

Susan se figea horrifiée.

_Et il a été blessé !

Le lion acquiesça doucement.

Susan s'apprêtait à pleurer lorsqu'elle se redressa, le visage fier et royal.

_J'accepte mon destin, faîtes en sorte que tout se passe comme c'était prévu.


	4. Un destin implacable

Le lion regarda la jeune fille avec tendresse.

__Je reconnais bien là la reine Susan la douce, _il la contempla un instant puis soupira_, pourtant je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête._

__Pourquoi ?_

__C'est trop tard, le destin s'est déjà réarrangé, une nouvelle destinée est en marche._

__Mais je croyais que nous avions brisé la magie de Narnia !_

__C'est exact mon enfant._

__Alors comment se fait-il q'une nouvelle destinée puisse être tracée !?_

Aslan regarda tristement Susan.

__Votre amour est comme un barrage et le destin un fleuve qu'il empêche de couler, la pression que le fleuve exerce sur le barrage représenterait la magie. Votre amour est très fort donc…_

__Il empêche le fleuve de couler_, termina Susan_, j'ai compris tout cela, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment le destin peut-il changer._

__Si le barrage disparaît le fleuve recommencera à couler même si le fait qu'il a été stoppé modifiera légèrement sa trajectoire._

C'est alors que Susan comprit.

Ils avaient réussi à contrer le destin mais la magie de Narnia était bien trop puissante pour eux.

Certes beaucoup de prophéties avaient échoués mais tout s'était réarrangeait pour détruire l'obstacle.

Susan avait régner pendant longtemps sur Narnia et avait connu la guerre plusieurs fois mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait traversé jusqu'à maintenant.

Cette fois-ci elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes et les laissa inonder ses joues.

__Alors il va mourir, _sanglota-t-elle

Aslan opina tandis que Susan se roulait en boule sur le sol, laissant la douleur et le désespoir la submerger.

Le lion frotta son museau contre la joue de la jeune fille pour la réconforter et elle s'accrocha à son cou.

__C'est si injuste, Aslan !_

__Je sais mon enfant, je sais._

Il sécha ses larmes avec sa crinière puis rapprocha sa gueule de son oreille.

__Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps._

Susan regarda Aslan et de nouvelles larmes naquirent dans ses yeux bleus déchirés par la douleur.

Elle les essuya pourtant et releva la tête avec toute la noblesse que lui avait conféré son régne.

La reine Susan la douce était également d'une force et d'un courage immense et elle savait cacher sa douleur pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et que son père était parti à la guerre elle n'avait jamais montré à ses frères et sœurs sa souffrance. Aujourd'hui elle allait faire la même chose avec Caspian.

Susan savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu la voir pleurer alors elle se ressaisit.

Elle allait être forte pour lui.

Elle se redressa et s'approcha d'un miroir pour voir son reflet.

Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille.

La reine saisit un pichet d'eau et s'aspergea le visage puis démela ses cheveux en se servant de ses doigts.

Une fois qu'elle jugea son apparence convenable, elle prit une grande inspiration puis poussa la porte de la chambre de Caspian.


	5. Adieux

Susan entrouvrit d'abord légèrement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Caspian était sur son lit, un rictus de douleur crispant ses traits.

La gorge de Susan se serra mais elle se força à l'oublier et ouvrit entièrement la porte pour entrer.

Dès qu'il la vit le rictus de Caspian se transforma en un sourire.

En le voyant ainsi on pouvait aisément oublier qu'il était blessé tant la joie de la revoir illuminait ses traits.

Cela aida Susan et elle lui sourit à son tour avant de s'asseoir à son chevet et de lui reprendre la main.

__Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici._

Il tentait de masquer l'effort que cela lui coûtait de parler et bien qu'elle ne fut pas dupe elle fit comme si.

Tout deux savaient que c'était leur dernier instant ensemble et ne voulait pas les gâcher en y pensant.

__Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir. On dirait que rien ne nous résiste pas même la magie de Narnia._

Il lui fit un sourire en coin ce qui rappela à Susan le jour où il l'avait sauvé de ce soldat Telmarin et son cœur se serra un peu plus.

__Aslan m'a expliqué tout ça en effet, _dit-il, _je dirais plutôt que c'est grâce au fait que vous êtes une véritable tête de mule._

__Moi !? C'est vous qui êtes borné, je vous ai dit dès le début que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous._

__Et après vous m'avez embrassé ! On ne peut pas dire que votre message était très explicite, _dit-il moqueur

Susan s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'une quinte de toux le secoua, le faisant gémir de douleur.

Elle se pencha vers lui et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front.

__Shut mon fougueux prince Telmarin, détendez-vous._

Caspian grimaça.

__Je ne pense pas mériter l'adjectif « fougueux » en ce moment de plus je suis roi maintenant._

Susan lui sourit tendrement.

__Cesserez vous donc un jour de me contredire ?_

Caspian lui rendit son sourire et saisit sa main qu'il embrassa délicatement puis ses yeux se voilèrent.

__Je crois que je n'aurais plus longtemps l'occasion de vous contredire malheureusement._

Susan soupira et l'embrassa.

Il tapota légèrement la place libre à côté de lui et elle se blottit contre son torse en prenant garde de ne toucher à aucune de ses blessures.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants puis la respiration et le cœur de Caspian ralentirent.

Susan se redressa et ils se fixèrent intensément, il serra doucement sa main puis ferma les yeux.

C'est ainsi que Caspian X s'éteignit.


	6. Suicide

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **J'adore ton expression « ça peut pas être un malentendu », sur le coup ça m'a fait imaginer Susan complètement sourde qu'avait pas tilté qu'en réalité le cœur de Caspian battait toujours :DD (tu vois t'arrive à rendre ça drôle^^ (enfin non c'est moi et mon humour noir pourri qui délire XD))

**Akasha54 : **Merci pour ta review et surtout pour avoir mis cette histoire dans tes favoris, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

___________________________________________________________________________

Susan regarda le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait puis éclata en sanglots.

Derrière la porte Aslan soupira et une larme s'échappa de l'œil du fauve. Il partit ensuite du château, la nouvelle destinée de Narnia venait de commencer.

Susan pleura toutes les larmes de son corps puis quitta à son tour le château. Elle courut comme une furie et arriva aux ruines de Cair Paravel où elle s'effondra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci ses sanglots étaient secs, se contentant de secouer son corps de spasmes.

Une fois que la crise fut passée elle se releva et se dirigea vers le souterrain où étaient toutes les affaires des rois et des reines de l'ancien temps.

En fait non, elles ne s'y trouvaient pas toutes, elle avait laissé sa trompe à Caspian lors de son dernier séjour à Narnia.

A cette pensée ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle croyait avoir depuis longtemps épuisée toutes ses larmes.

Elle inspira profondément, elle ne pouvait pas recommencer à pleurer, ce serait encore plus dur après.

Une fois qu'elle eu trouvé l'entrée du souterrain, elle poussa la pierre de toutes ses forces.

Elle s'écorcha les mains mais elle ne sentit pas la douleur tant elle souffrait déjà à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Après que Susan soit parvenu à ouvrir le soupirail elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la salle du trésor.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici Peter, Edmund et Lucy l'accompagnait. Cette fois-ci elle était seule.

Seule…

C'était le mot qui correspondait sûrement le mieux à sa situation.

Susan savait que même si elle rentrait en Angleterre et retrouvait ses frères et sœurs elle se sentirait toujours seule.

Où qu'elle soit ce sentiment de solitude la poursuivrait car elle avait perdu le seul être qui lui était vraiment essentiel : Caspian.

Alors elle s'approcha de sa malle et l'ouvrit.

Elle regarda ses effets avec nostalgie. Ils étaient les témoins de l'époque où elle était reine de Narnia. Elle avait été heureuse et pourtant ces années qu'elle avait longtemps considérées comme les plus belles de sa vie n'était rien en comparaison des quelques instants de bonheur qu'elle avait passé avec Caspian.

Elle soupira, penser à lui ne faisait que la faire souffrir, il fallait mieux l'oublier, le temps qu'elle mène à bien son projet.

Susan écarta les objets qui se trouvaient au dessus de son arc et de ses flèches.

Elle prit une des flèches de son carquois, pensive.

Pour la première fois elle ne servirait pas à la défendre…

Elle ferma les yeux et vit le visage de Caspian, elle sourit puis se planta la flèche dans le cœur.


	7. Epilogue

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble un peu à Roméo et Juliette ! Il y a une de tes phrases… On dirait que tu connais la fin mdr ! Tu t'améliores en tant qu'enquêtrice !

**akasha54 : **Merci, tu vas savoir pourquoi Susan devait mourir… ;)

**DouceVIP : **Waouh ta review m'a fait trop plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, dis-moi les sentiments qu'elle t'a inspiré ;)

**elayis : **Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que les chapitres sont assez courts mais la fic en elle-même est courte (c'est le dernier chapitre), bonne lecture ;)

**Solines : **Mmm c'est vrai que Caspian est magnifique ! Lis la suite, peut-être que tu ne seras plus triste…

___________________________________________________________________________

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le visage de Caspian fut également la première chose qu'elle vit.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'il riait de sa fougue.

Un petit rugissement qui ressemblait plus à un ronronnement les interrompis et ils découvrirent Aslan qui les contemplait mi-amusé mi-attendri.

Susan qui jusque là ne s'était pas posée de questions, trop contente d'être près de l'homme qu'elle aimait, réagit.

_Aslan, comment se fait-il que nous soyons à Narnia ?

En effet le paysage ressemblait étonnamment à Narnia pourtant il était différent…

_Vous n'y êtes pas. Nous sommes dans le Nouveau Narnia.

Susan était de plus en plus confuse.

_Le Nouveau Narnia ?

_Le Narnia que nous connaissons tous disparaîtra un jour et tout ceux qui l'habitaient, en tout cas les êtres bons, viendront ici. Mais en attendant ce jour ce monde est ce que l'on pourrait appelé le paradis.

A cet instant Mr. Tumnus, Mr. et Mme. Castor, les parents de Caspian ainsi que tous les habitants de Narnia qui avait bon cœur et étaient morts arrivèrent.

Susan les regardait ébahie tandis que Caspian, qui était déjà au courant de tout, lui souriait tout comme Aslan qui les regarda un instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers Susan et Caspian.

_J'ai encore deux choses à vous dire, si cette alternative vous été offerte plutôt que vous ne vous rencontriez jamais c'est grâce à votre amour. Quand je vous ais expliqué ce qui avez conduit à ce que vos destins changent vous avez tout les deux demander à agir de façon à ce que l'autre soit épargné. Caspian en me demandant de ne rien faire et Susan au contraire de faire en sorte que votre rencontre n'est jamais lieu.

Caspian et Susan se regardèrent émus puis s'embrassèrent.

_Merci Aslan de nous avoir permis d'être réunis.

_Je n'y suis pour rien, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est grâce à votre amour. Pour la deuxième nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer c'est que le Grand roi Peter le magnifique va finalement revenir à Narnia, il y accomplira le destin de Caspian et après sa mort rejoindra le nouveau Narnia.

Ce fut la nouvelle destinée de Narnia, Peter partit en croisades où il revit Edmund et Lucy puis lorsque son fils fut enlevé il revit Eustache. A sa mort il retrouva Susan et Caspian qui coulait depuis bien longtemps des jours heureux dans le nouveau Narnia.

Et enfin lorsque Narnia fut détruit tous furent réunis dans le nouveau Narnia.

Fin

_Eh bien voilà c'est fini, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et mis une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir à chaque fois ! Alors une dernière review ?^^_


End file.
